1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a goggle and a strap or temple, and assembly methods thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for coupling a strap having a resisting portion or a temple having an interlocking portion to a goggle.
2. Description of Related Art
Over the decades, industrial development has greatly enhanced our living standards but also resulted in all kinds of industrial accidents or disasters. Factory workers or teachers and students at practice workshops suffer from various injuries and occupational diseases due to negligence to industrial safety and hygiene. As a more serious consequence, instances of public nuisance arise, including air pollution, water pollution and countless other disastrous incidents. Therefore, industrial safety and hygiene is indeed an important issue that must not be overlooked. Standards and specifications for all kinds of safety equipment have been stipulated in related laws and regulations to demand public attention to such protective gears. Among the various items of safety equipment are safety glasses, safety muffs, earplugs, respirators, protective goggles and dark-colored glasses.
Taiwan Patent No. M298134 discloses a pair of goggles having a fastening device. The goggles comprise an outer cover 10, a strap 20 and a transparent eyeglass 30. The outer cover 10 is a perforated frame having a rear end designed to cover fittingly around a user's eyes. The outer cover 10 is bilaterally provided with outwardly protruding blocks 14, each formed with an engaging through groove 15. The transparent eyeglass 30 is mounted at a front end of the outer cover 10. The goggles are characterized in that a buckle 21 is provided at each of two ends of the strap 20 for engaging with a corresponding one of the engaging through grooves 15 on the outer cover 10. Each of the buckles 21 is formed with at least one fastening hole 22 for the strap 20 to pass through and be secured thereby. It is not necessary to assembly the strap 20 to the outer cover 10 with the buckles 21 until the goggles are to be used. However, the strap 20 and the buckles 21 are assembled to the goggles merely by passing the strap 20 through the fastening holes 22 on the buckles 21 and engaging the buckles 21 with the engaging through grooves 15 on the outer cover 10, wherein there is no special clamping design between the strap 20 and the buckles 21. As a result, the strap 20 tends to get loose relative to the fastening holes 22.
In addition, Taiwan Patent No. M295260 discloses a goggles assembly characterized in that an eyeglass 1 of the goggles has two ends, each pivotally provided with a connecting block 2 having a through slot 21, and each of the connecting blocks 2 has a sidewall formed with an insertion hole 22. The goggles assembly further comprises an insertion tab 3 which is formed with a raised insertion block 31 and can be inserted into the through slot 21 of a corresponding one of the connecting blocks 2, so that the insertion block 31 is inserted into the insertion hole 22 of a corresponding one of the connecting blocks 2. The insertion tab 3 further has a rear end assembled with a retaining element 4, such as a temple or a strap, to be worn by a user. The retaining element 4 is connected to the through slot 21 of a corresponding one of the connecting blocks 2 by the insertion tab 3 and secured in place by the insertion block 31 inserted in the insertion hole 22. Thus, the retaining element 4 is assembled to the goggles assembly by engagement on only one side of the retaining element 4. If the insertion block 31 is damaged or deformed due to an external stress or other external factors, the retaining element 4 tends to get loose relative to the eyeglass 1 and needs to be replaced entirely, thereby increasing the usage cost.